Cremains of the Day
" " is the fourth episode of Bless the Harts. Plot When Violet, David and Leonard find out that Wayne is afraid of ghosts, they decide to take him on a ghost hunt to cure his fear. Meanwhile, Jenny and Betty try to honor Jenny's late father on his favorite holiday. Full Story Violet tells the story of a ghost named Lydia, who hitchhikes rides from drivers at the bridge, which scares Wayne. So Leonard and Violet make a plan to take Wayne on a ghost hunt to conquer his fear. Jenny and Betty make a plan to take Ed's remains to the bridge, where they will let them be free. However, Mayor Webb announces a demolition of the bridge where Jenny and Betty plan to drop the remains. At the restaurant, Brenda tells Jenny that she has to dress slutty to fit in with the rest of her family. Jesus tells Jenny that he is dressing as Harry Potter, but then regrets telling her because of her dad. Jenny says that her mother is more torn up about the situation than she is. Mayor Webb announces the Halloween Party to which the citizens party all night. At the party, Jenny tries to honor her dad by riding the motorcycle over the flame. Her dad succeeded shown in the album pictures Betty kepy. However, Jenny suceeding in her dad's footsteps was just a dream and she ends up failing. Betty then notices that Ed's remains are gone, but Jenny is hiding them from her. Betty opens the luggage that Jenny is carrying, claiming the luggage isn't part of her costume. Jenny claims she isn't ready to let her dad's remains go, but Betty insists they both let the remains go at the bridge. With the remains, Jenny drives off into the woods on the motorcycle, not sure if she's ready to let them go. Wayne, Leonard, and Violet split from the party and go on the ghost hunt. Wayne loses them and finds a ghost, who is actually Jenny in her costume. Jenny thinks the ghost is her dad and Wayne thinks the ghost is Lydia. This conquers Wayne's fear of the ghost and clears Jenny's mind about her dad, thinking he's still going to be around, alive or not. Jenny and Betty let the remains go at the bridge. The police come to arrest them for trespassing, but Jenny claims her baby fell down the bridge. so the two can escape. Wayne claims he took a picture of the ghost the next day, but it turns out he took a selfie of himself instead. Violet and Betty snicker at their obliviousness to the situation when Jenny and Wayne leave, both knowing that based on the situations Jenny and Wayne told them, they saw each other. Transcript Notes/Trivia *This episode got 2.88 million viewers on FOX on airdate. *Lydia is a reference to the actual legend of Lydia the ghost, a ghost who hitchhikes and then vanishes in the car once in.https://northcarolinaghosts.com/piedmont/lydia-phantom-hitchhiker/ References External links * Category:Episodes